Raven's Story and the Beginning of her New One
by VictoriousMonsterHighWinxLover
Summary: A little more background information on one of Ever After High's most feared students, Raven Queen. Takes place sometime after the Legacy Day practice. Enjoy


"Raven's Story and the Beginning of her New One"

Rejection.

We've all faced it before, we've all experienced it, felt it.

Some people face it on a daily basics and no matter how hard they try they can't escape it.

Raven Queen was one of those people; from the minute she entered this earth a majority of her life had been filled with rejection.

It started with her mother.

With her husband dead and that nasty step child of hers, Snow White, all off and living in a new kingdom the Queen had no one left.

She had to have someone, a heir, someone who could follow in her place, fulfill her role so that her destiny would not be lost and she would cease to exist.

But how?

Well, with magic of course DUH.

But in a world like this, there's all kinds of magic, with many different creatures that practice it.

Who to go to, well… that's kinda hard.

Finding a magical being that would grant the Queen's wish of an heir, well that's harder (hey, would YOU want another evil queen around? Highly doubt it)

But the Queen was determined; her story must live on.

Maybe a few senseful people might come across it and agree with her that that little Snow White twit should have died.

After the Queen's presence chased away every magical being known to man, there was one young enchantress who stayed to hear her story.

"Why should I grant you an heir?" the enchantress questions to her, looking deep into the Queen's amber eyes.

The enchantress had dark, curly, dirty hair that hid a majority of her face, but that didn't stop her from seeing Queen's face, or her soul.

She didn't know that much of the Queen, but just by looking at her she already knew well of her cruelty and cold heart.

"Cause if I don't have one I'll cease to exist!" the Queen snaps.

"But you're evil," comes the reply.

"So what?!"

"That means your heir will be evil as well."

"Look dirt curls, I'll make this easy. If I don't have an heir then I go bye-bye. If I go bye, then your precious queen Snow White is the sucker that goes with me."

There is a silence.

"….. Alright," the enchantress's eyes don't meet the Queen's "I'll grant your wish. I can't guarantee that nothing will happen to the child but I'll do it."

/

A couple months later the Queen gives birth to a baby girl.

The baby's beautiful.

She has thick dark hair, which is a contrast to her pale skin.

The most captivating thing about the young child are her eyes.

Her eyes were violet and sparkled with possibility.

The Queen names her Raven and- for the most part- is satisfied with her.

The only thing she hates about her is how pale she is (reminds her of…. She who must not be named).

But if you thought for one moment that the Queen was gonna actually take care of her child, you were wrong.

Oh please, an evil queen has much better things to do then tend to a baby.

Good thing the Queen has servants, the servants could raise the baby.

The Queen has a vast number of servants attending her castle; two of them jumped at the chance to raise Raven.

Their names were Elizabeth and Peter; they were a married couple whos families had long been serving the Queen's.

They've always wanted a child but couldn't have one.

They considered Raven their child and vice versa.

All the other servants thought they were crazy.

Why would you willingly raise an evil child?

But under Elizabeth and Peter's care, Raven grew to be anything but evil.

The small child grew to have a big heart.

She lived by her foster parent's rules of always treating others the way you wanted to be treated, and never did a mean thing to anyone else.

Life in her mother's castle was great for her; sure everyone avoided her like the plague, but she didn't need them.

Her foster parents were enough company for her.

They were her best friends, the only ones who were able to look past her destiny and see what she really was like.

She was their little girl in their eyes, not some big bad evil future queen.

She was just Raven to them, sweet baby girl Raven.

No one else's opinions about her- well besides her parent's of course- mattered to her.

As Elizabeth said, there was always going to be people who were mean and judged her.

And to be honest, the little tot never thought about those harsh opinions.

She knew that someday she was supposed to be evil like her real mom, but why?

That was her mom who was evil, not her.

Why did she have to be evil just cause her mom was?

"People in this world are scared," Elizabeth said, as she, her husband, and Raven all worked in the Queen's field "they're scared for change."

"Why?" Raven questions.

She's four now.

Her dark hair is very long and almost reaches down to her hips, she keeps it tied in a long ponytail using a thick corn leaf.

Even though she does plenty of chores that involve going outside with her parents, her skin is still pale.

She wears a dark purple tunic made for her by Elizabeth as her real mother has failed to provide any clothes for her.

The girl wears no shoes; in fact her whole life thus far she's never worn shoes.

She's dirty just like all the other servants are.

Her hair is oily and all tangled up, her cheeks are darkened with dirt, her finger and toe nails are filthy, her feet are caked with mud.

"It's been like that for generations," Peter says "the older generations hounded it into their kids, who hounded it into their kids and so on."

"Why does it even have to be that way?" Raven asks "I mean, the Queen's story is her's, not mine….."

"If only there was an exact answer to that question," her foster mother says, "you deserve so much more than what your destiny is Raven."

"Can't I change it? I mean my story, my destiny, my rules. Am I right?" the violet eyes look thoughtfully up at her caregivers.

Elizabeth and Peter look at each other wondering what to say.

Raven turns her gaze from them to the castle's high tower, where the Queen spent most of her days.

The thought of how she was gonna be like the Queen and spend her days up there as well, frightened her greatly.

"It's not that easy my dear," Elizabeth finally says "if you don't follow your destiny- the Queen's story- your story ceases to exist….."

"Which means you'll cease to exist…." Peter finishes.

There is an awkward silence along the three of them.

"…. But…. I….. Don't….. Wanna….." Raven whispers.

She then looks back to the Queen's tower.

The thought of her becoming as evil as her mother, the thought of poisoning some innocent girl, the thought of how she couldn't escape….

Tears start to fall down the grubby face, leaving streak marks.

Never has Raven felt so trapped.

She had just assumed that she was the writer of her destiny, she had just assumed that she could easily break away from her mother's story and make her own.

For living in a magical universe, Raven Queen's life was sure gonna be anything but a dream come true.

/

She's grown up a lot since then.

She's faced a lot since then; she's faced more hurt and prejudice than the average girl her age.

She remembers that day well.

Even though Elizabeth and Peter were able to cheer her up and even make her laugh, Raven remembers how she stayed up late that night and thought about her destiny, the destiny she didn't want.

Now laying in her bed, in her dorm room that she shared with Apple White, staring up at the ceiling, Raven assumed that tonight would be one of those many nights when the thought of her destiny kept her awake.

She slowly gets up and quietly makes her way to the window as to not wake up Apple.

When she's at the window, Raven can't help but turn back and take another glimpse at Apple.

She sleeps so peacefully, reassured that tomorrow and the rest of her life is going to be great.

Raven can only dream about that reassurance.

She turns back to the sky outside.

It's sparkling with a billion stars and a bright, full moon.

Raven wonders how Elizabeth and Peter are.

Being at Ever After High marked the first time she ever really left home; the last time she saw them was before leaving the castle.

She remembers Elizabeth, the tears in her eyes as she bids farewell to her daughter, and how she was kinda cautious at giving Raven a good bye hug as she didn't wanna get the new dress the Queen bought for her dirty.

She remembers Peter, who was biting his lip, hard, to try not to cry like his wife, and how he too was cautious to hug Raven.

And she remembers what both of them told her: to make'em proud and to not let her destiny interfere with her passions and dreams.

Raven gives a little smile.

She would do just that.

Starting from this moment on, Raven Queen was gonna work hard to form her own destiny.

It wasn't going to be easy, but her whole life had been anything but easy.

She was ready.

Who knows? Maybe she'd start a new moment, change lives for the better.

It was beginning of a new story for her.

THE END

Whew, YES I'M DONE

Hello! I know I know I should be working on my other stories but I couldn't help myself I had to try my hand at writing an ever after high story :)

When I first saw ever after high I hated it (yo it's completely unnecessary to bring cupid over there!) but I looked it up some more and I ended up loving it :p (the same story happened with me and monster high)

I decided to do a little story on raven's past, since I'm sure everyone is curious about her past. I made her not have a father, so it makes the whole "How is she related to Apple?" thing a bit less confusing.

Anyway, hope you guys liked! Don't worry there's definitely going to be more stories about this franchise coming from me, so see ya next time! :)

Ps. I'm sorry the titles bad :p


End file.
